


In The Moment

by w_p



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_p/pseuds/w_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after episode 2.13 - Barometz. Trick. Pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Girl was created by Michelle Lovretta and is Copyright © Canwest Global and Prodigy Pictures.

It's rare to have the place to myself and I plan on enjoying the peace and quiet while Kenzi is out on the town.

I'm just about to run myself a nice warm bath when there's a knock on the door. I guess it was too good to be true.

When I open the door, I'm surprised to see Lauren. As I stand aside to let her in, I catch the unique Lauren smell that I love so much.

"So, you're back."

She nods.

Taking in her appearance I begin to worry a little. She looks tired and there's a sadness in her eyes that I've never seen before.

“Lauren, is everything ok?”

She briefly makes eye contact, “Nadia and I broke up.”

It takes a minute for it to sink in. Oh shit.

“I'm so sorry Lauren, what happened?”

Making eye contact again, she runs a hand through her hair, “you did.”

An awkward silence settles over us as Lauren holds out her hand, “here are your car keys back, thank you.”

I stare at the keys in her hand. With everything going on, with so much to tell Lauren about the Ash-hole, all I can think about is her. About what her and Nadia being over could mean for me, for us.

I gently take Lauren's hand and pull her towards me, wrapping my arms around her. The small ember of hope I've had in my heart flares as I feel her wrap her arms around me and pull our bodies closer together.

We stand there in my living room for what feels like forever. Lauren's always been the one to make the first move. I've held back, too afraid that I would hurt her, or that I wouldn't be able to control myself and she would die. But in this very moment, all I can think about is showing her my heart. Finally, I move to cup her face in my hands. I brush my lips against hers and we share a brief, chaste kiss.

Taking her hand, I lead her up the stairs to my bedroom. Tonight won't be about sex, I just want to be there for her, comfort her.

I grab two t-shirt from my draw, once we're both changed we get into bed. It seems the most natural thing in the world to be holding Lauren in my arms as she falls asleep. I don't care that sleep eludes me because for the first time in my life I look forward to what the future holds.

The End.


End file.
